Aishiteru
by clown of itachi-san
Summary: CHAP. 3 UPDATE."doa lu di atap sekolah sudah dikabulkan. Sakura juga suka sama lu"/"apa itu benar, Sasuken-kun?"/"ngg i-itu...l/"Hinata, kita makan sama-sama ya"/"i-iya Naruto-kun"/"ah, sisain sedikit buat aku Naruto-kun"/AU,OOC,Gaje, typo's
1. Chapter 1

Share...

Hai, I'am newbie here ( halah... sok nginggris loe, Bahasa Indonesia aja campur sari *Pundung*)

Ini fict pertamanya Ota.

Setelah perjuangan panjang 3 hari 3 malam menunggu account Ota aktip, ahkirnya Ota bisa juga mempublish fict Ota.

Mohon maaf ya, kalau ceritanya garing n gak karuan.

MOHON BANTUANNYA ^_^

**Disclaimer :**

Masa shi, Naruto punya Dia... (Plak! Dor..dor..dordordror *dibantai Masashi Kishimoto*)

**Aishiteru**

By : Clown of Itachi-San

**Pairing :**

Naruto x Hinata

**Genre : **

Romance/Humor

**Rating : **

T (Yang masih kecil boleh baca kok. *Plakkk! tewas seketika*)

**Warning : **

Awas! ada Rasia Bences Booo... (-_- )'

**Summary : **Naruto ada siswa kelas 12 IPS 2 Konoha High School. Suatu hari cowok yang lumayan tampan ini menemukan belahan jiwa. Dengan berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk menakluk hati sang pujaan yang notabene-nya adalah seorang yang sangat pemalu.

Sementara Sasuke, terancam pindah sekolah karena selalu dikejar-kejar oleh Orochimaru, salah seorang guru Killer disekolahnya.

Apa Naruto akan berhasil menaklukan hati sang belahan jiwanya? dan apakah Sasuke akan benar-benar pindah sekolah meninggalkan teman baiknya itu? AU, dikit OOC Gaje Banget, Alur Cepat, TYPO ditebar sembarangan, Garing...

Hokeeew

HAPPY READING

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Dilorong sekolah Konoha High School, seorang siswa sedang berlari dengan senyum ceria yang terlukis jelas diwajah, Sebut saja Naruto (Author malas menulis detailnya).

Setelah berlari hampir 10 menit, ahkirnya ia menghentikan lari-an'nya di depan sebuah kelas (Kelas Naruto, 12 IPS 2). Ia menghela nafas panjang-panjang kemudian memasang jurus andalannya, Senyum lima jari (yang sama sekali tidak efektif) sambil memegang gagang kenop pintu.

BRAKKKK, pintu itu di buka dengan tidak berperi-ke'pintuan sama sekali oleh Naruto yang entah mengapa sangat, sangggat bersemangat pagi ini.

"Selamat Pa..." "PLAK" "gi..." teriakan mautnya di jeda dengan paksa oleh sebuah penghapus hitam pekat yang mendarat dengan mulusnya diwajah tan-nya. Ia tidak menyangka jika pagi ini, ia akan di hadiahi sebuah penghapus 'GENIT' yang dari tadi seakan tidak mau melepaskan pelukan mautnya diwajah Naruto.

Naruto mengambil penghapus yang masih tidak mau berpisah dari wajahnya kemudian membantingnya keras dilantai kelas. Ia sudah naik pitang. Wajahnya memanas, telinganya mengeluarkan asap seperti teko air yang mendidih.

"Berisik..." kata Shikamaru santai, sipelaku pemerkosaan terhadap wajah tampan Naruto menggunakan media penghapus (yang notaben-nya tidak pernah dibersihkan selama sebulan), kemudian merebahkan (kembali) kepalanya diatas meja sambil menutup mata. *Tidur maksud-nya).

"ARRGGH... SHIKAMARU, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA WAJAH TAMPAN'KU HAH?" Naruto berteriak narsis pada Shikamaru sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Shikamaru.

Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya "Ngrokkk... Ngrokkkkk...zzzz" menjawab dengan dengkurannya. Eh, tunggu. Apa aku bilang dengkuran?... Wah! Tepuk-tangan para pemirsa, Shikamaru telah memecahkan rekor 'tidur nyenyak dalam waktu 5 detik' mengalahkan kebo-kebo author yang ada dikandang. (BRAKKK... author diilempar kursi oleh Shikamaru dan langsung pingsang seketika. Alhasil masuklah 4 orang suster cantik dan menandu keluar author. Ahhh... indah-nya hidup!) o o o

Oke, ini udah mulai ngaco. **Back To Story.**

"Arrghh, Siall. Dasar kebo. Bisa-bisanya dia ditidur secepat itu." gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati tempat duduk-nya.

"Hihihi... sudahlah Naruto, dia mah gitu. Lagian lu Knapa sih, pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak kaya orang dapet lotre." seru(langsung aja ) Kiba yang sedari dulu (?) terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kedua mahkluk aneh itu sambil mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Naruto.

"Semangat Bro! Dalam hidup kita harus selalu semangat agar selalu dapat rejeki. Semangat itu Ibadah. Bukan kaya tu kebo, tiap hari kerjanya tidur-tiduran dan males-malesan. Nanti kalo tuh kebo mati, dunia pun pasti ikut-ikutan males nampung orang males kaya dia" terang Naruto yang marahnya udah berkurang menggunakan rumus "panjang X lebar X Luas = Nyungsep", sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Kebo ee, Shikamaru yang lagi bobo.

"Cih... dasar lu. Omongan lu udah kayak haji dadakan aja. Eh, kamu udah kerja PR kimia belom?" Kiba bertanya pada Naruto yang kelihatannya masih komat-Kamit gak jelas.

Saat mendengar tentang PR Kimia, Naruto langsung tersentak dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ia langsung berbalik ke arah Kiba yang duduk dibelakangnya sambil memasang muka memelasnya agar dipinjamkan PR oleh Kiba.

Kiba melihat wajah melasnya Naruto yang kayak Akamaru ngak makan 1 bulan. Tiba-tiba pandangan Kiba memudar, kini dalam penglihatannya, Naruto berubah jadi sosok Akamaru yang begitu imut. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menjepit kepala Naruto dengan kedua lengannya. Alhasil inilah yang terjadi...

"KYAAAA,... AKAMARU... CUP CUP CUP, KAMU KANGET (kangen banget) AMA AKU YA, CUP CUP, KASIHAN. KAMU PASTI LAPARKAN?..CUP CUP.." Kiba langsung berteriak-teriak histeris sambil mencium-cium pipi Naruto dengan nafsu yang kelewat batas dunia.

Beruntung dalam kelas hanya ada mereka bertiga. Coba kalau anak-anak yang lain udah pada masuk, mau taruh dimana tampang mereka itu. Naruto yang udas sesak nafas, jijik sekaligus takut kalo teman-teman sekelasnya datang, langsung mendorong Kiba hingga terduduk kembali di kursinya.

"cuih..cuih... cih... Lu gila ya Kiba... Cuih.. Puah.. puah... teman sendiri lu umbat juga... cuih." kata Naruto sambil melap iler Kiba dipipinya, jijik.

Sontak Kiba langsung tersadar dari imajinasinya dan meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"Aduh..duh. Maaf yah Naruto. Aku teringat pada akamaru yang sendirian dirumah." kata Kiba nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Naruto yang masih kesal, menengadahkan tangan kanannya didepan wajah Kiba. Kiba bingung dan bertanya.

"Apaan nih?" tanya Kiba bingung

"Pinjem PR Loe,,,..." Kata Naruto ketus sambil memasang wajah stoic. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih melap-lap pipinya. Sensasi rasanya, masih kerasa (Nikmat Choy *PLAKKK*).

Kiba masih cengo. Tiba-tiba ia bergidik ngeri saat menatap mata Naruto yang seolah mengatakan lu-pinjemin-gak-kalau-gak-gue-bakal-kasih-tau-yang-lain-kalau-lu-udah-nyium-nyium-gue-dengan-paksa-plus-nafsu. Kiba pun dengan berat badan chouji langsung mengambil buku PR-nya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Makasih~" kata Naruto nyengir (khas'nya itu) sambil merampas buku yang masih di tangan Kiba. Kemudian ia berbalik kedepan dan mulai menyalin.

GUBRAK. Kiba langsung tepar seketika dilantai.

**10 menit kemudian**

(saat ini anak-anak yang lain udah pada masuk kelas)

"Nih Kiba, makasih ya" kata Naruto mengembalikan buku PR nya Kiba.

"Iya" Kata Kiba sambil mengambil bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

KREEKKK.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria berambut emo dengan wajah yang dingin tanpa ekspresi. (terkesan Cool gituloh kata Sasuke)

" KYAAA... SASUKE-KUN HADAP SINI DONG"

"UWAAAA... SASUKE KUN~... KAMU WANGI BANGET DEH"

"KYA SASUKE-KUN ..."

Itulah suara-suara orang gila yang baru saja dilepaskan dari Ragunan karna pihak Ragunan udah gak sanggup mengurus mereka lagi karna selalu mencari gara-gara dengan si Monyet idol yang ada disana (BUAGHHH! PRANG! TOK TOK TOK! TRANG! MEEEEOWWWW! ADOWWW! *digebukin Sasuke FC*). 'Syukurin Loe' bantin sasuke kegirangan.

Sasuke masih terus berjalan tampa menghiraukan suara-suara itu. Pandangan'nya lurus kedepan menunjukkan wibawa-nya (Sasuke: "perasaan tempat duduk gue gak jauh-jauh amat deh."/ Author :"Udah lu ikutin aja Naskahnya"/ Sasuke : 'Perasaan gue gak enak nih!'). Dengan PD ia terus berjalan, pinggulnya lenggok kiri, lenggok kanan bak Model papan iris.

Tiba-tiba... GUBRAK.

Sasuke jatuh panjang dengan tidak elitnya, dengan hidung mencium lantai duluan. Semua diakibat karna ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri yang lepas.

HAHAHAHAHA... suara tawa menguncang keras kelas itu akibat accident yan memalukan itu. Cewek-cewek yang tadi meneriaki Sasuke pun tertawa melihat Sasuke yang masih tiduran dilantai. Author pun mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya pada FC Sasuke yang ada dikelas itu. Setelah menanyakan, mengapa ia tidak membantu tapi malah tertawa, jawabannya gini "ahahaha... Idola ya idola. Lawak ya lawak. masa ada lawak kental dan manis gak dicicipi. lihat muka Sasuke-kun, haha gak Karuan... huaaahahahah" *author langsung ngacir takut ditelan FC-nya Sasuke yang satu ini*).

Karna malu, Sasuke ( yang sedang melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan lantai kelas) langsung bangun dan berlari ke tempat duduknya yang berada disamping Naruto.

"hihihi... gak nyangka, orang dingin kayak kamu bisa malu juga... hahaha" timpal Naruto mengejek Sasuke yang masih mengelus-elus hidung-nya yang mancung.

"Halah... diam lu Dobe..." Kata Sasuke kesal. Sedangkan Naruto masih terkikik geli melihat ekspresi si Uchiha bungsu itu.

KREEEEk

Pintu kelas terbuka lagi. Anak-anak yang tadi sedang heboh-hebohnya langsung diam dan duduk dengan rapi. Terlihat didepan pintu, seorang pria paruh baya, berambut panjang dan berkulit putih pucat sedang memegang beberapa buku ditangannya.

"Selamat Pagi, anak-anak" sapa pria paruh baya itu sambil berjalan kearah meja guru.

"Selamat Pagi, Orochimaru senpai" balas para murid serempak kepada guru mereka yang bernama Orochimaru.

"Oke. kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini. Tapi sebelum itu ka... WHAT THE HELL?" Kata Orochimaru kaget setelah melihat hidung Sasuke yang masih sedikit berdarah dan memerah akibat ciuman nakalnya bersama lantai kelas tadi.

Orochimaru langsung memasang ekspresi kekhawatiran (yang jelas sekali kalau itu dibuat-buat) dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk dikursinya.

"Kamu kenapa Sasuke (dalam hati Orochimaru mau di tambah embel Chan sih...), Hidung kamu berdarah~" kata Orochimaru dengan suara yang sedikit '(dibuat) Khawatir' sambil mengelus-ngelus hidung Sasuke yang masih berdarah. Sasuke ngak ngeh juga dengan sikap aneh Orochimaru-senpai'nya dan dengan santai dia menjawab.

"Ah, ngak apa-apa senpai cuman luka kecil kok." kata Sasuke

"Hah... Kamu ini. Ini serius tau~" kata Orochimaru yang digenitkan kemudian menatap wajah Sasuke terus sambil memegang hidungnya.

"gak apa-apa Senpai" kata Sasuke sambil mendongak wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah gurunya itu. Alangkah kagetnya ia, saat ia melihat wajah Senpainya yang tersenyum licik sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kearah Sasuke sementara tangan kirinya sudah memegang tangan kanan Sasuke. Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Ayo kita ke UKS~" kata Orochimaru sambil menarik Sasuke agar dia bangun dari duduknya. Sasuke yang sudah menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh senpainya itu, cepat-cepat menarik tangan kanannya yang digengam Orochimaru kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Orochimaru hingga jatuh bergelindingan dilantai (Lu kira kelereng).

"WUAAAAAA... NYAK, BABE TOLOOONG~ ADA BANCI KALENG KARAT LEPAS" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari keluar keluar kelas.

"SASUKE-CHAN~ KAMU MAU KEMANA... AYO KITA KE UKS UNTUK MENGOBATI LUKA~MYU" Orochimaru ikut berteriak kemudian bangkit dari lantai dan langsung berlari 'lunglay' mengejar Sasuke yang sudah ngacir duluan meninggalkan anak-anak lain yang bengong melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

"OGAHHHHHHH~~~~~" suara teriakan Sasuke masih terdengar hingga telinga Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang berada dikelas.

AHAHAHAHHAAA siswa-siswi yang lain langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak meelihat senpai mereka dan idola sekolah, kejar-kejaran seperti anak TK. atau lebih tepatnya seperti sepasang kekasih yang berbulan-bulan terpisah oleh bencana alam dan ahkirnya bertemu.

'ah... apa sih yang guru gila itu lakukan. tau dari tadi gua gak usah susah-susah menyalin PR-nya Kiba' gerutu batin Naruto. Tapi dia senang juga, melihat teman baiknya itu bisa berlari dengan ceria (?) seperti itu.

"Ada apa sih. Ribut amat?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya kebingungan. Tiba-tiba ia kaget melihat sebuah penghapus melayang dan mendarat dengan telak diwajahnya. "ah..."serunya sebelum ahkinya ia jatuh kelantai dan pingsan seketika.

"Satu sama" kata Naruto tersenyum puas sambil joged-joged gak jelas ala Sinchan didepan kelas.

**TENG TENG TENG TENG**

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi.

Suara gemuruh siswa-siswa yang senang, membuat sekolah itu seperti pasar malam yang berisik. Dikelas Naruto, anak-anak udah pada keluar kelas menuju kantin. Ada yang jalan bergerombol, ada yang sendiri, bahkan ada yang melompat keluar dari jendela (kelas Naruto dilantai 2) karna tuntutan perut yang udah nyampe talak 3. *Wuihh, hebat kali anak itu. Mati ngak ya?*

Oke. itu udah melenceng jauh dari cerita. (Reader: "emang lu pikir dari tadi ngak melenceng hah? lebih Jauh malah" author : *Pundung di toilet*)

OKYJELLY. Dari pada berdebat tentang melenceng tidak-nya ni cerita, Lebih baik kita tengok tokoh utama cerita ini. Mana ya dia?. Oh. Disana.

"Hoy,.. Naruto"

Naruto yang sedang berjalan dilapangan sekolah, dikagetkan oleh suara cempreng yang memangginya dari belakang. sontak ia menoleh dan melihat Kiba berlari mendekatinya.

"Oh... Kiba, ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang sampai disampingnya yang tengah mengambil Nafas.

"eh.. Ke kantin yuk. Udah lapar nih." ajak Kiba yang masih Ngosh-ngoshan mengatur nafas.

"Ayuu... Traktir yach" kata Naruto seraya melangkahkan kaki mendahului Kiba yang mengambis Nafas.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba memastikan kalau di salah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"He?" Naruto menoleh kearah Kiba dengan memasang wajah Inocent dan horor. Sebuah Ancaman besar bagi Kiba.

Kiba bergidik ngeri, tatapan Naruto seakan mengatakan "apa-loe-mau-gue-buka-aib-loe-ha". Dengan berat hati, ia mengiyakan permintaan Naruto. 'Dasar Lintah Darat. tunggu aja balasan dari gue' batin Kiba menyumpah-serapah'kan Naruto.

"E-Eh... tidak apa-apa. Aku yang teraktir. Ayo." kata Kiba salah tingkah takut kalau Naruto tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Oh... Kalau begitu, ayo kita ber...angkat..."seru Naruto semangat sambil menarik tangan Kiba yang sudah pasrah akan hidupnya (Tabahlah Nak...).

**Dikantin...**

"Bang! biasa... Ramen, 10 mangkuk, ya." Kata Naruto memesan ramen kepada ABANG TUKANG RAMEN... YE...YE...YE (PLAKKKK! ADOOOOOWWWW).

"WHAT THE ?" teriak Kiba kaget medengar Naruto memesan 10 mangkuk. Bagaimana tidak, kalau ia membayarnya, uang jajannya selama seminggu ludes tak berbekas dalam waktu sehari. Setelah beteriak ia langsung sempoyongan dan BRUKK pingsan tergeletak dilantai.

"Yaelah... dia tidur. Udah ketular virus-nya Shikamaru ya. sudahlah aku makan sendiri aja dah." kata Naruto santai tampa memperdulikan sahabatnya itu.

KRAUKKRAUK KRAUK... beberapa menit kemudian..

"Hoy Kiba, bangun woy... bayarin tuh ramen, gue gak punya duit nih..." seru Naruto membangunkan Kiba yang terletak dilantai sambail menepuk-nepuk pipi Kiba.

Merasa tak jawaban dari temannya itu (Padahal orang lagi pingsan, bisa-bisanya dia santai kayak gitu), ahkirnya ia memasukkan tangannya didalam saku celananya Kiba dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isinya. Tangannya meliuk-liuk mencari apa yang dia inginkan. Sesekali, ia kaget sendiri karna tidak sengaja menyentuh 'PIP'nya Kiba yang lagi hibernasi(?). Setelah beberapa menit merogoh sakunya Kiba (Gila Lama Amet), ahkirnya dia menemukan beberapa helai uang. Setelah menyeringai puas, Ia pun pergi membayar ramen yang tadi di makannya.

"Nih, bang. Uang pas." kata Naruto pada penjual Ramen sambil memberi sejumlah uang.

Setelah selesai membayar, ia pergi ketempat Kiba tergeletak untuk membangunkannya. Karna sudah beberapa kali menepuk pipi sahabatnya dan tak mendapat jawaban pasti, ahkirnya dengan senang hati ia memegang tangan Kiba yang lagi tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dilantai kantin kemudian mulai menyeretnya ke kelas. (Bayangin ndiri. Author tak sanggup mrnjelaskannya) *Ni anak, Gilanya gak ketulungan*.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai dilorong sekolah lantai satu. Karna badan Kiba yang sangat berat, Naruto harus meyeret dengan sekuat tenaga sambil menutup kedua mata sipitnya. Tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba ia menabrak tubuh seorang cewek hingga buku-buku yang dibawa cewek itu berserakan dilantai.

Naruto kaget dan membuka matanya, tanpa babibubebo ia melepaskan tangan Kiba yang masih belum sadarkan diri dan langsung bergegas membantu cewek yang lagi memungut buku-bukunya itu.

"Aduh.. Gomen ya. Aku ngak sengaja" kata Naruto meminta maaf sambil membantu memungut buku-buku itu.

Tanpa sengaja, ia memegang tangan cewek itu. Ia pun mendongkak wajahnya yang tertunduk dan menatap wajah cewek itu, si cewek pu melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling menatap cukup lama dalam hening. 'Manis' batin Naruto bergejolak (?).

Angin berhembus lembut mengelus kulit mereka. Jantung Naruto berdeguk kencang melihat rambut panjang hitam kebiruan milik cewek itu melambai indah ditiup angin, kulit putih bersih yang disentuhnya, mata lavender indah yang sedang terpaku menatap mata Saphirenya. Hati Naruto seakan meleleh akan kecantikan cewek yang ditabraknya itu. Tubuh mungil yang dibaluti kemeja putih lengan panjang, rok merah berkotak-kotak dengan garis putih, rambut indigo panjang dengan poni yang membawa kesan manis diwajah putih sang cewek. Naruto pasti akan berguling-guling seperti anak kecil dilantai kalau saja dia tidak ingat itu akan membuat harga dirinya jatuh didepan cewek yang sekarang tengah merampok seluruh isi hatinya karna gembira. Mereka pun kembali tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing, Naruto karna malu langsung melepas gengamannya dari tangan putri manis itu.

"aduh.. sekali lagi gomen ya.." kata Naruto sambil kembali memungut beberapa buku yang masih berantakan dilantai.

"hmmm... ti-tidak ap-apa-apa Kak" kata cewek itu gugup dengan pipi yang mulai memerah karna ada cowok tampan didepannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar cewek manis yang didepannya ini memanggilnya Kak, Kakak, sudah melayang tinggi dan kepentok langit-langit sekolah hingga ahkirnya jatuh kembali kelantai dengan hidung yang mimisan (LEBAY MODE : ON).

Setelah selesai memungut buku itu, mereka kembali berdiri.

"Hmmm.. Perkenalkan, aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman.

"a-aku Hi-Hinata. Hyuga Hinata" (biasa taukan... wajahnya memerah. hihihi).

"Oh... Salam kenal ya. Eh, kamu mau bawa kemana buku-buku ini?" kata Naruto sambil mengatur letak buku-buku yang berada ditangannya kirinya.

"eh.. i-Iya. A-aku mau membawanya kekelas" jawab Hinata gugup.

"Oww... Aku bantu ya..." timpal Naruto cepat.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Please..." paksa Naruto dengan puppy eyes-nya

"Tapi... Na-naruto senpai" kata Hinata mengulanginya.

"Tapi apa Hinata. Kamu gak mau ya aku bantu" kata Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Bu-bukan... i-itu... Apa gak apa-apa di-ditinggal sendirian.." jelas Hinata sambil menunjuk Kiba yang masih tergeletak dilantai.

"eh...itu. iya hehehe... gak apa-apa. Nanti juga ada petugas sampah yang memungutnya. Ayo.." timpalnya kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya pergi.

"eh.. iiya".

Mereka pasti sudah melangkah jauh kalau saja langkah mereka tak terhentikan oleh sebuah sepatu bau yang menimpuk kepalanya pirangnya.

"Siapa sih yang berani nimpuk gua. pake barang murahan gini" kata Naruto sedikit kesal sambil memungut sepatu itu dilantai.

"WOYY... MONYET. BISA-BISANYA LU BUAT TEMEN LU SENDIRI SENGSARA!" teriak Kiba marah yang entah sejak kapan sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Waduh dia udah sadar. Ayo Hinata... KABBBUURRR!" seru Naruto sambil kembali meraih tangan Hinata dan menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eh?" Hinata kebingungan sambil pasrah saja Naruto menyeretnya pergi.

"EHH? JA NGAN LARI LOE. AWAS KALO DAPAT. GUE BIKIN PERKEDEL HIDUP LOE" teriak Kiba lagi sambil mengacung-ngacungkan sepatu (seperti engkong-engkong yang lagi marah) kearah Naruto dan Hinata berlari.

Setelah melintasi hutan belantara yang dihuni binatang-binatang buas, melewati rintangan-rintangan sulit, mendaki gunung, menuruni bukit dan menyebrangi samudera pasifik (PLAKKKK), ahkirnya mereka tiba dengan sehat sentosa didepan kelas Hinata, 11 IPA 1 (anak pintar toh). Tapi, ketika mereka hendak melangkah masuk kedalam kelas, langkah mereka kembali terhenti oleh selingan 'iklan india' yang lewat didepan mereka.

"WUAAAA... NYAK.. BABE DIMANA SIH.. TOLONGIN SASUKEEEEEE DONGGGGGGG" teriak Sasuke yang dari tadi belum henti-henti melepas rindu (?) dengan Orochimaru.

"SASUKE~KUN... KEMBALILAH PADA DAKUUUUUUU"

"OGAHH... MATI LOE SONO DI POHON TOGE"

'AMPUN... apes banget sih tu anak hari ini' batin Naruto prihatin dengan Sasuke.

"Ayo. Hinata. kita taruh buku-buku ini di meja guru" ajak Naruto pada Hinata yang masih membeku disampingnya.

"A-ano... ta-tadi itu... apa Naruto-Senpai?" tanya Hinata yang masih bingung dengan apa yang baru dilihat tadi.

"hehehe... tidak usah dipikir-kan. Ayo..." kata Naruto sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan melangkah kedalam kelas.

"Eh.. I-iya" jawab Hinata

"Wah... kelas kamu kosong Hinata" kata Naruto yang sudah masuk ke dalam kelas dan meletak buku-buku itu diatas meja.

"I-iya... te-teman yang lain se-sedang pergi ke kantin" balas Hinata sambil meletakan buku-buku yang dibawanya disamping buku-buku Naruto.

"Ooww... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Hinata"

"Eh i-iya. Terima kasih Senpai"

Tapi, saat sampai di pintu kelas, Naruto berbalik dan menatap Hinata.

"Hinata, Nanti pulang aku antar yah... Daaa Hinata-Chan..." kata Naruto sebelum ahkirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

DUKKK. Jantung Hinata bberdeguk kencang. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia berbali ke arah papan tulis dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya

"Iya... Naruto~Kun" katanya pelan.

TBC (To Be Continue)

Aduh...aduh..duh...duh... Kok jadinya ancur gini sih. Romancenya bener-bener gak kerasa, malah kebanyakan percakapan-percakapan gak jelas. Maaf ya, kalau ceritanya gak memuaskan. Maklum masih amatir.

eh iya... Buat Sasuke FC, author minta maaf, karna dichap ini Sasuke dibuat sengsara oleh author. Gomen yahhh (PLAKKKK *ditampar Sasuke FC*).

Di chap. selanjutnya author janji bakal bikin yang lebih berbobot dari ini.

Oke.. di ahkir perjumpaan...

Do You Want Review This Chapter?

REVIEW...


	2. Chapter 2

Share...

.

.

.

Hai Minna-san

Otha kembali dengan fict gaje bin abal ini...

Otha minta maaf tentang chapter kemarin yang terkesan sangat memaksa. Anchur bin Mahrudin.

Sesuai Janji, Otha sudah berusaha membuat fic ini lebih baik. Tapi, apakah reader sendiri puas? Tolong beri komentar tentang fic ini. Semoga berkenan... ^_^

Tapi sebelum itu, Otha mau membalas review yang udah masuk.

**Tantand~-** Iya, Otha udah update nhe. Gomen kalau telat. Thx udah Review. ^_^

**Hiru'Na' Fourhthok'og~- **Iya, Kita belajar sama-sama yach. Kalau soal masalah Senpai... ~itu lah bodohnya saya~, udah tidak bisa bahasa Jepang, sok-sok'an pake bahasa Jepang lagi.

Karna itu, sebagai pelajaran pertama, maukah kau menjadi *Halaaaah*, Maukah dikau mengajarkan daku bahasa Jepang? (Lebay mode:on PLUS Puppy eyes).

**Hippo ~- **Bukan salah ketik, tapi pas lagi nulis, udah nggak kepikiran sama hal itu. Pokoknya pikiran ane melayang. Makanya saya bilang "~itu lah bodohnya saya~". N satu lagi, Aib gue, gue buka sendiri nhe. Waktu SMA saya nggak pernah masuk sekolah. Bolos terus kerjanya. Pas lagi pelajaran yang saya suka baru saya masuk. Baru sekarang, udah nyampe bangku kuliah, baru rasa sulitnya gak ketulungan. hehe Sory, Curhat. Nggak apa-apa kan? hehe.

**Dani No Baka~- **Cuman satu yang saya mau bilang, lagi. "~Itulah bodohnya saya~". Tapi thankss ya udah muji fict ini. Padahal saya saja nyesel udah nge-publish ni fict ancur. Tapi nggak apa-apa udah kepalang basah. TEROBOS KEDEPAN... hehehe Gomen!

Oke Mina-san. CEKIDOTTT!

**Disclaimer : **Aku ngak mau nyari perkara. Naruto Belong to MASASHI KISHIMOTO. Aishiteru belong to CLOWN OF ITACHI-SAN. Jangan bilang ini punya lo Juga (PLAKK). Iya-iya gue cuman pinjam Chara-nya doang, Sensitif amat.

**Rating : **K+ T (Ralat Caphter kemarin. Boleh ya!)

**Pairing : **Naruto x Hinata

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Warning : **AU, OOC, TYPO bertebaran Ngak tau pada kabur kemana, alur berbelit, Anchur ngak karuan. Gara-gara Mahrudin tuh.

**Summary : **Naruto sudah bertemu dengan Hinata, adik kelas yang tak pernah di lihatnya. Ia langsung jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Ia terus mencari cara untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Hinata, namun kelihatanya sedikit sulit. Sementara Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto terkejut setengah tiang dan memohon-mohon pada Sasuke agar tidak melakukannya. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Sasuke hingga Naruto kaget setengah hidup? Dan apakah Naruto berhasil mendapatkan hati gadis pujaan-nya? Just Need a several minutes to read and please REVIEW;

AISHITERU

Chap. 2

Disebuah kelas dilantai dua Konoha High School, terdengar keributan dari dalam kelas itu. Ya, tidak sampai mengundang kepala sekolah untuk masuk dan menegur mereka sih. Tapi, apa yang menyebabkan mereka ribut sih? Apa tidak ada guru yang mengajari mereka?. Halah, dari pada aku memeras otak sendiri tak jelas, mari kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh anak-anak itu didalam kelas. CEKIDOT.

"Eh, Kakashi-Sensei hari ini tidak masuk untuk mengajar ya?" kata seorang siswa berambut bob hitam, bermata bulat besar, beralis tebal, bermulut tipis, berhidung mancung, berHMPP HMPP... *Dibekep pake sendal jepit*.

"Oh, Kakashi-Sensei, palingan dia lagi sementara mengolesi minyak pada jam karet-nya agar semakin lentur dan sekalian saja, selamanya tidak usah masuk lagi kekelas ini" kata Kiba sedih bercampur senang ditambah haru kemudian ditebarin amarah? pada gurunya sambil membaca buku dan mendengarkan lagu dari earphone-nya.

"Ah, Pasti dia lagi pergi mengejar edisi terbatas Icha-icha Paradise hingga tidak sempat datang kesekolah. Iya, kan Shika?" timpal Chouji beranjak dari tempat duduknya mengambil minuman energi yang ada dimeja Kiba dan tanpa ijin, langsung meminumnya tanpa beban.

"Mendokusai.."jawab Shikamaru malas sambil menguap lebar.

"Ahhhh, Chouji apa yang kau lakukan pada minuman energi ku Hah?" Kata Kiba meninggikan suaranya kesal sambil menunjuk botol minuman yang sudah selesai diminum Chouji.

"Apa? aku'kan hanya meminumnya sedikit?" balas Chouji dengan muka polos, Innocent.

"Sedikit mata lu katarak. Lihat, tinggal botolnya doang" gerutu Kiba sambil *PLANGG* membanting botol itu di lantai kelas.

"Ihh.. Kiba, perhitungan sekali sih kamu sama teman sendiri" goda Chouji sambil memajukan wajahnya didepa wajah Kiba dan mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"ARGGGHH... terserah kau lah" seru Kiba kesal sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Eh, Kiba, kamu kepikiran sesuatu nggak?" Sergah Naruto yang ahkirnya membuka mulut yang sedari tadi terkunci.

"Apa!" tanya Kiba ketus sekaligus kesal pada Chouji dan Naruto yang mengerjainya pagi tadi.

"Gini, kitakan kelas 12 IPS 2, kan. Tapi kenapa ada pelajaran kimia?" selidik Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Tidak tau tuh..!" jawab Kiba sekenanya sambil kembali pada kegiatan awalnya, yaitu membaca buku dan mendengar music dari earphonenya (Kiba menyetel Volumenya tidak terlalu keras).

"Tidak tahu bagaimana. Kamukan yang pagi-pagi udah nyerocos tentang PR Kimia. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku baca dinaskah!. Gimana sih?" gerutu Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kedalam ?.

"Jawabannya simple. itu, Author goblok-Nunjuk author yang lagi ngelap kaca-, salah menulis naskah, atau lebih tepatnya sengaja melakukannya. Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi, si Bences Karat Orochimaru ikut-ikutan masuk dalam perangkapnya dan masuk dalam kelas ini. Tujuan author goblok itu adalah membuat Sasuke sengsara dikejar-kejar Orochimaru. itu Jawabannya. Menurut aku sih." jawab Kiba santai sambil membalikkan halaman buku yang dibacanya.

"Ooo. Jadi Author itu.. heh?. Mana author nista itu? tadi di jendelakan?"

"Palingan udah kabur. Kayaknya dia tahu kalau kita sudah tahu Aib-nya."

"Sial, cepat sekali lari. Padahal aku baru mau ngasih dia pelajaran... huh dasar" kata Naruto geram.

"Oh.. Iya, kalian mau dengar cerita ku tidak?" kata Naruto yang sudah hilang greamnya, sambil melirik Shikamaru yang sedang tidur sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, sesekali ia menghisap kembali ilernya yang telah membanjiri meja. Entah apa yang tengah dimimpikannya.

Kiba berdehem meliirik Naruto , maksudnya agar Naruto tidak menceritakan kejadian nista pagi tadi, Naruto mengangguk mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Kiba.

"Okelah kalau begitu. Apa ceritamu?" tanya Lee yang mulai tertarik tentang apa yang akan diceritakan Naruto.

"Jadi begini..." Naruto menghentikan sejenak ceritanya kemudian berpindah tempat duduk didepan Chouji dan Lee yang mulai berwajah serius. Kiba kembali membaca bukunya santai.

"Saat aku dan Kiba baru pulang dari kantin, aku bertemu seorang adik kelas kita. Dia manis sekali. Tanpa sengaja aku..."

"Halah.. itu palingan cuman mimpi lu doang, Dobe" Potong Sasuke yang sedang berdiri santai didepan pintu kelas mengagetkan ketiga orang yang sedang bercerita dan diceritakan dengan serius.

"Hah? Teme, kamu bisa kabur dari Orochimaru-sensei juga ya?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum yakin. Pasalnya (pasal berapa bang), beberapa yang menit yang lalu dia masih melihat Orochimaru masih mengejar Sasuke seperti film India yang biasa ditontonnya.

"Huh, memangnya kau pikir orang tua bangka itu bisa menyamai kecepatan ku hah?" jawab Sasuke sombong.

"Oh" Naruto hanya ber'oh ria. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia mendapat'kan sebersik harapan (?) untuk mengerjai Sasuke yang masih berjalan pelan dari pintu ketempat duduknya. Ia menyeringai Licik.

"AHHH, SASUKE AWAS. DIBELAKANGMU ADA OROCHIMARU-SENSEI..." teriak Naruto dengan muka khawatir yang dibuat-buat.

"A-apa" tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan merasakan curiga pada temannya itu, ia langsung nyunsep bersembunyi di kolong meja seorang siswa yang ada didepannya. Dia was-was. Jantungnya berdeguk kencang DUK...DUK. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara siswa-siswi dalam kelas tertawa keras menguncang kelas itu.

HAHAHAHAHA. Karna merasa aneh, ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya itu dan langsung menatap Naruto yang sedang terkikik geli dengan tatapan membunuh.

"DOBEEEEEEE!" teriak Sasuke kesal kemudian berlari kearah Naruto hendak memberi pelajaran pada Dobe-nya itu. Naruto langsung sigap menggambil gerakan. sontak ia langsung lari menaiki meja, menuruni kursi, menaiki kursi, menuruni meja ketika melihat Sasuke sudah ada didekatnya.

"AMPUUN TEME, NGAK LAGI-LAGI"

"HALAH.. KEMARI LOE DOBE. CHIDORIIIIII"

"ADOOOOWW PANTATKU,.. AMPUNNNNNN"

"HEY, JANGAN LARI LOE DOBE"

"AMPUNNNNN!"

Aishiteru

Sementara dikelas lain atau lebih tepatnya kelas 11 IPA 1.

Terlihat seorang guru sedang menerangkan pelajaran pada murid-muridnya. Guru itu berambut panjang merah (?), pupil matanya beriak, seperti iak air, memakai setelan wanita karier dengan jas berwarna silver. Guru yang cantik. Jadi ingat ibu gue, hah... (Inget-inget tempoe doeloe).

Kelas itu sangat tenang, anak-anak mendengar dengan serius materi yang diberikan oleh guru cantik itu. Ada yang maen hape narsis sambil foto-foto diri sendiri, ada yang main mobil-mobilan remote kontrol, ada yang main layang-layang(?), ada yang main boneka barbie, jelangkung bahkan ada yang maen lompat tali dalam kelas. Apakah ini yang dinamakan dengan kelas yang tenang?, Sudah pasti jawabannya tidak. Ini lebih tepat disebut Taman Kanak-kanak atau Taman anak Autis bertaraf internasional. Ya, tak apalah, si guru cantik itu pun tampaknya tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan itu.

"Jadi, kalimat di bedakan menjadi dua jenis yaitu kalimat majemuk dan bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla..." Kata guru cantik itu panjang lebar tampa intonasi yang jelas dan tidak memperhatikan tanda baca titik atau koma. Pokoknya lurus wussssss. Wong kelihatan gurunya GENDENG, ya muridnya juga ikutan SABLENG. "PLAKK *di tendang Kurenai*.

HANYA SELINGAN...

~~~^w^~~~

"Oii, Hinata..." panggil ehm, Ino pada ehm, Hinata yang di depannya.

"Iya. Ada-apa Ino~?" jawab dan tanya ehm, Hinata tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Cowok tadi siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran sambil mencoel-colek punggung Hinata.

"Apa..." Jawab Hinata lagi tampa menoleh.

"Itu, cowok yang tadi pagi?"

"Apaaan sih..."

"itu, Cowok yang pada jam istirahat jalang, ee jalan bareng kamu"

" Ada apa sih Ino, aku tidak dengar apa yang kamu katakan" kata Hinata sedikit tinggi kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan melepas earphone yang terpasang ditelingga-nya.

"Hi-hinata..." kata Ino gugup.

" Apa sih,.." tanya Hinata sedikit kesal karna Ino telah menggangu aktivitasnya !.

"Ehemm"

"Ini siapa lagi sih yang toel-toel" kata Hinata kesal sambil menepis dengan kasar tangan yang mencoleknya dari belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya Hinata, saat melihat Kurenai berdiri melipat tangan di dada.

"Eh,.. Ku-Kurenai-sensei" Sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum malu pada gurunya itu.

Kurenai tersenyum ramah membalas senyuman Hinata kemudian kembali ke meja guru. Hinata membuang nafas lega. Kurenai mengambil sebuah spidol kemudian menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Murid-murid bengong melihat apa yang ditulis Kurenai. Mau tahu apa yang ditulis Kurenai?, Nih...

~HYUGA HINATA, YAMANAKA INO. KELUAR DAN BERDIRI DIDEPAN KELAS!~

Hinata dan Ino lansung bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka tanpa membantah sedikit pun dan mulai berjalan keluar dengan tertunduk lesu.

Sakura terkikik geli.

Kemudian Kurenai menulis lagi di papan tulis.

~HARUNO SAKURA. KAU JUGA!.~ (Nih guru gak punya bacot ya?)

"Tapi sensei, aku kan han..." Bantahan Sakura terhenti saat ia melihat Kurenai menunjuknya, kemudian menarik kembali tangannya dan menarik sebuah gari horizontal didepan bibirnya sendiri. Dan ahkirnya menunjuk pintu keluar.

Sakura menaruh buku yang dari tadi dipegangnya dan mulai berjalan keluar dengan kesal.

"Oke kita lanjutkan contoh kalimat majemuk adalah sebagai bla bla bla bla bla..." Kata Kurenai melanjutkan pelajaran.

**Di luar kelas.**

Hinata dan Ino sedang berdiri melipat tangan sambil menyandarkan diri dipintu kelas. Mereka berdua membisu, mungkin masih kesal sama guru Bahasa yang tak mengenal tanda baca dan intonasi itu. Hingga ahkirnya Sakura keluar kelas dan memecah keheningan.

"Kamu diusir juga ya Forehead" tanya Ino sedikit senang.

"Kenapa?, kelihatannya kau senang sekali, Pig" Balas Sakura ketus.

"Yaiyalah. Kalau hanya kami berdua ngak rame. Kita bertigakan disebut THE THREE MUSKETIR FROM DOTA, YEI!" teriak Ino Narsis sambil melompat.

Kurenai berdehem dari dalam kelas. Sakura dan Hinata bersweetdroop ria.

"Kamu dapat semboyan itu dari mana sih Pig? kedengarannya Norak banget deh!" kata Sakura yang sudah bangun dari sweetdropnya. Hinata mengangguk.

"Hehe, Nggak tahu, Cuman keceplosan saja. Hehe" jawab Ino terkekeh malu.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu juga ikut diusir sih, Forehead?" sambung Ino.

"Gara-gara kalian tahu!"

"Hah?, kok gara-gara kami sih?. Perasaan kami ngak ngundang kamu untuk ikut sibuk dalam kelas?"

"Maka dari itu. Karna tingkah menggelikan kalian berdua, aku secara tak langsung jadi ikut terlibat dan sibuk ketawa-ketiwi. Dan ahkir Kurenai-sensei melihatku dan menyuruhku keluar" terang Sakura panjang lebar.

"Oww... gitu. Kalau begitu Forehead, kamu harus berterima kasih kepada kami, karna kami telah menyelamatkan'mu dari ocehan tidak jelas si 'Miss Bacot' itu. Iya kan Hinata?" ceker Ino sambil melirik Hinata yang dari tadi diam mendengar mereka berdua mengoceh.

"I-iya" Jawab Hinata yang udah kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"Hmm, 'Miss Bacot'? apa tuh?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Gini, tadikan Kurenai-sensei marah tanpa menggunakan mulutnya. Jadi aku dan Hinata sepakat memberikannya nama 'Miss Bacot". Miss itu hilang, truss kalau bacot aku dengar-dengar artinya mulut. jadi kalau disimpulkan artinya 'Nona nggak punya mulut'. hehehe" terang Ino

"heheh Ngaco. tapi Boleh Juga tu hehehe..." jawab Sakura setuju.

"Oh iya. Hinata, Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku" serang Ino pada Hinata yang sedang terkekeh pelan.

"Eh?.. Pe-pertanyaan a-apa?" Jawab Hinata bingung

"Itu. Tentang Cowok yang tadi pagi jalan bareng kamu"

"Eh? Co-cowok ma-mana sih, ino?" tanya Hinata yang kelihatan mulai gugup.

"Eit. Tunggu. Apa kalian nggak ingin melibatkanku dalam pembicaraan ini?. Cowok apa sih?" tanya Sakura yang ikut melibatkan diri tanpa disuruh.

"Jadi gini Forehead. Tadi waktu aku dikantin, aku melihat Hinata berjalan dengan seorang cowok. Dan cowok itu membantu Hinata membawa buku-buku yang Hinata bawa buat pelajaran si 'Miss Bacot', bener gak Hinata?" terang Ino lagi.  
>"Ya-yang mana sih? a-aku ti-tidak ingat tuh?" bohong Hinata yang mulai berkeringkat dingin.<p>

"Oh ya?, Apa perlu aku mengatakan ciri-cirinya Hinata?" goda Ino.

Hinata berkeringat dingin. Bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji nangka telah menjamah kening putih mulusnya. Ia menatap Ino dan Sakura yang sedang menyeringai licik. Seram katanya. Ia sudah tidak dapat bertahan lagi dari godaan kedua sobatnya itu. Ahkir dia memejamkan matanya kemudian berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"IYA. IYA... NAMANYA NARUTO. UZUMAKI NARUTO. HANYA TEMAN!" teriak Hinata lancar tanpa cacat, alias nggak pake batu bata. Setelah selesai berteriak, ia membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Kurenai berdiri didepan kelas bersama anak-anak lain (-Ino, Sakura) yang menunjukkan kepala mereka dari bawah ketiak Kurenai yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Gomen.. Kurenai Sensei" Hinata langsung berbungkuk meminta maaf seraya menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

"Sekali lagi kalian bertiga membuat keributan maka..." Kurenai menghentikan perkataannya dan dilanjutkan dengan Jari telunjuk kanannya yang menarik garis horizintal di lehernya, kemudian kembali memasuki kelas.

'Gila nhe guru. Kayak preman pasar malam aja. Auranya menyeramkan' batin Sakura menggerutu karna merasa ngeri melihat Kurenai.

"Oh, gitu toh. Jadi hanya teman saja.." kata Ino yang sudah bersandar santai ditembok pada Hinata yang masih membungkuk.

"Eh I-ino..." Hinata terkejut dan berdiri tegak menatap Ino.

"Bener nih hanya teman saja, kamu benar-benar sama sekali gak tertarik sama dia, hah?" Goda Ino.

"Eh.. itu. I-iya cu-cuman teman kok" jawab Hinata ragu..

"Ooo, Kalau begitu kamu nggak marahkan kalau aku mengambilnya sebagai pacarku kan?" Lagi Ino menggoda Hinata yang sudah mandi keringat.

"Eh? Ino..." Hinata menatap ino bingung.

"Aku juga ah, kalau melihat ekspresi kalian berdua, kayaknya cowok itu tampan. Aku juga mau menjadikannya pacar." timpal Sakura ikut-ikutan.

"Eh Sakura?" Lagi. Hinata menatap kedua temannya itu bingung.

"Nggak bisa Forehead. Kamukan udah punya sasaran. Si Uchiha itu.."

"Ya, hanya sebagai batu loncatan kalau Sasuke menolakku.."

"Pokoknya nggak bisa FORE HEAD!"

"Kamu harus terima Pig, ini persaingan..."

"Pokoknya nggak bisa. DASAR TESTA JENONG SELUAS LAPANGAN GOLF...!"

"APA? DASAR BABI BELANDA TERUSAN AFRIKA.!"

"FOREHEAD"

"PIG"

"FOREHEAD"

"PIG"

"CUKUPPPPP!. KALIAN BERTIGA BERDIRI DILAPANGAN! SEKARANGGGGGG!"

"I-IYAAAA SENSEI"

Aishiteru

"APAAAAA?" teriakan cempreng seorang Naruto memecahkan gendang telinga temannya yang berada disampingnya, Sasuke.

Mereka berdua telah selesai dari kejar-kejaran mereka dan ahkirnya mereka berhenti diatas atap sekolah. Mereka berdua merebahkan diri diatas sebuah bangku panjang dan mengatur nafas setelah berlari memutari sekolah 10 kali. Ampun!.

Mereka saling bercerita, hingga ahkirnya, seperti diatas, Naruto berteriak sehingga Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya karna takut virus-virus tingkat akut yang keluar dari mulut Naruto menyerang telinganya (?). Biaya THT kan mahal. *Kakuzu mode: ON*.

"Hushh, Dobe. Jaga tuh Monyong. Nggak bisa apa, kamu berteriak pelan saja?" bentak Sasuke sambil menurunkan tangannya dari telinga.

"Gomenn! Teme. Tapi, apa harus kamu melakukan itu?"

"Tidak cara lain, Dobe. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan Bances Karat itu" kata Sasuke memberi tekanan pada kata Bances Karat.

"Tapi Teme. Apa kamu tega pada Dobe-mu ini. Aku akan kesepian"

"Aku tidak tega, tapi... OH KAMI-SAMA, APA DOSAKU HINGGA ENGKAU MEMBERIKAN COBAAN MELEBIHI KAPASITAS BERAT BADAN CHOUJI, CHOUJI SAJA TAK SANGGUP AKU PIKUL APA LAGI COBAAN-MU INI. AKU TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKAN SAHABAT BAIK'KU, DOBE. DAN LAGI, AKU BELUM MENYATAKAN CINTA PADA SAKURA-CHAN, BORO-BORO MENYATAKAN CINTA, JALAN BARENG SAJA TIDAK PERNAH, APA LAGI KENALAN. KAMI-SAMA BANTULAH AKU. CABUTLAH COBAAN MU" doa Sasuke sambil berlutut menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya dan mendongak menatap langit biru.

GUBRAK!. Naruto jatuh dari bangkunya.

"Hah?. Dobe, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak. tidak apa-apa" jawab Naruto sambil mengelus benjol dikepalanya akibat benturan keras dengan lantai atap.

**TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG...**

"eh..? itu bel pulang sekolahkan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya khawatir.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu yah, ada janji" kata Naruto kemudian berlari meninggal Sasuke. Namun ia berhenti dan berbalik menatap Sasuke yang masih duduk dibangku atap.

"Teme. Kamu tidak usah pindah sekolah. Soal Orochimaru-sensei biar aku yang urus. Aku pergi dulu ya. Daaaa!" kata Naruto sebelum ahkirnya berbalik dan meninggal kan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Ia terus menatap arah naruto pergi hingga ahkirnya berbalik dan mendongkak wajahnya menatap langit biru. Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Hn" gumamnya.

Aishiteru

Dikelas 11 IPA 1.

Anak-anak sedang bersiap-siap untuk kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing. Tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa senangnya mereka bisa kembali ke rumah setelah hampir setengah hari memeras otak dan keringkat disekolah.

Tidak terkecuali, tiga cewek cantik kita. Yang tadi disuruh berdiri dilapangan sekolah malah merubah haluan ahkirnya nyungsep di kantin sambil bergosip ria. Dasar, anak muda jaman Doeloe.

"Hinata, kamu pulang sama Neji-San ya?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang masih menaruh buku-bukunya dalam tas. (Benar gak tuh embel San nya?)

"I-Iya. Tadi Aniki bi-bilang dia mengantar ku pu-pulang" jawab Hinata.

"ooO... Kalau begitu kamu duluan ya Hinata" sergah Ino sambil mengandeng tangan Sakura dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"I-Iya" jawab Hinata. Tapi...

"HINATA!" Naruto muncul didepan kelas dengan suara cempereng dan berlari menghampiri Hinata yang kaget atas kedatangannya.

"Hinata, jadikan kita pulang bareng?" sergah Naruto pada Hinata yang masih terkejut.

"Eh? Ta-tapi aku su-sudah ja-janji dengan aniki pu-pulang bareng" jawab Hinata gugup.

"oh.. Begitu.." kata Naruto sedikit kecewa. DUKK

"Sudah tidak apa-apa emmm" kata Ino mendorong punggung Hinata sehingga Hinata sedikit terdorong kedepan Naruto sambil memasang wajah Inocent pura-pura tidak tidak mengetahui nama Naruto.

"Ohhh.. Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Salam Kenal" Sergah Naruto memperkenal diri.

"Oh.. Iya Naruto-san. Pergilah bersama Hinata. Soal Aniki Hinata nanti kami yang urus. Tapi jangan sampai lecet, awas ya..." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh, iyah. Terima kasih ya. Nanti tolong sampai kan pada Aniki Hinata kalau aku, Si Naruto inilah yang mengantar Hinata pulang" kata naruto bangga ? sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan.

"Eh, Iya. Nanti kami sampaikan pada Neji-san.." timpal Sakura sambil tersemyum manis juga.

"Eh? Neji" guman Naruto pelan sambil bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana tidak, Neji adalah ketua OSIS sekolah itu yang terkenal dengan ke'seram'annya.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?" tanya Sakura bingung dengan ekspresi Naruto.

"Eh tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya. Oh iya, Soal yang tadi tidak usah dikatakan pada Neji. ya sudah, Daaa" kata Naruto terburu-buru kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menyeretnya paksa berlari keluar kelas.

"Dia lucu ya..." kata Ino yang tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Iya, Banget. Kalau dia tidak mengincar Hinata, pasti aku akan mencalonkan diri sebagai pacarnya" kata Sakura sambil melihat pintu kelas arah Naruto dan Hinata pergi.

**Di tempat parkir...**

Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari sepeda motornya yang terselip di antara kendaraa-kendaraan lain. Sesudah melihatnya, ia mengajak Hinata ketempat motornya nangkring sendirian.

"Teman-teman mu tadi namanya siap" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Oh. Me-mereka. Yang ber-berambut pirang panjang na-nama Ino. Yang be-berambut Pink na-namanya Sakura" jelas Hinata Gugup, Biasa.

"Ohh.. Mereka baik, ya" kata Naruto sambil menstarter motornya. BRUMMM

"Ayo naik Hinata." ajak Naruto diatas motor.

"Ta-tapi" Kata Hinata tidak yakin pada Orang yang baru tadi pagi dikenalnya tapi sudah langsung bisa menyentuh bagian hati terdalamnya. *Halah*.

"Sudah. Naiklah Hinata. Kamu aman bersamaku" Naruto menyakinkan Hinata

"Ba-baiklah" ahkirnya Hinata mau juga.

Hinata naik dimotor Yamaha Vixonnya Naruto dengan gaya duduk laki-laki. Kedua tangannya ia gantungkan di punggung Naruto. Masih malu-malu, hihihi.  
>"Pegangan yang erat ya Hinata!" perintah Naruto, dengan suara lembut tentunya.<p>

"I-iya" jawab Hinata.

Naruto langsung menjalankan motornya. Perlahan-lahan mereka mulai menjauh dari sekolah. Naruto meminta Hinata agar dia menunjukkan jalan ke rumahnya. Selama dalam perjalanan, tidak ada seorang pun yang membuka mulutnya untuk memulai percakapan. Naruto ingin sekali berbicara dengan Hinata, tapi ia maklum pada sifat Hinata dan lagi, mereka masih diatas kenderaan. Ahkirnya Naruto hanya berkonsentrasi pada jalan.

Mereka sudah masuk dalam sebuah gang kecil yang sepi. Naruto masih fokus pada jalan, namun tiba-tiba seekor kucing memotong jalan mereka.

Naruto terlambat meremas stang remnya, refleksnya terlambat. Ahkirnya PRANG' TUANG ZRRRTTTTT GEDUBRAK, Mereka terjungkal dari motor dan mendarat dijalan, terguling dan ahkirnya berhenti tak sadarkan diri.

Darah mengalir deras dari kepala mereka, mulut, tangan mereka tergores oleh kasarnya jalan.

Dan ahkirnya, tamatlah fict gaje Nan abal ini. Dengan berat hati, aku mem-print fict ini kemudian memajangnya dikamar kemudian dibingkai dengan bingkai bunga. Aku punk menangis tersedu-sedu dalam kamar, mengunci kamar dan ahkirnya bunuh diri. Hihihihihi...

Hehehe, nggak kok.

Saat kucing itu memotong jalan mereka, dengan sigap Naruto langsung menghentikan motornya tepat didepan si kucing. Tapi kucing itu langsung melepaskan tanggung jawabnya dan melarikan diri.

Hinata kaget, tanpa sadar ia memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Kepalanya ia sandarkan dipundak lebar Naruto. Naruto yang masih mengatur nafasnya, tersadar akan pelukan tiba-tiba Hinata. Ia menoleh kebelakang untuk menanyakan keadaan cewek yang sedang diboncengnya itu.

"Hinata!... Kamu tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari hinata yang masih memeluknya erat dan tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"huff... syukurlah. Tapi ini, Hinata..." Naruto menunjuk tangan yang memeluknya dengan malu-malu.

Hening. Hingga ahkirnya Hinata berkata kaku dan dingin datar.

"Jangan suruh aku melepaskannya... biarkan aku menenangkan diri..." kata Hinata yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya kaku dan tak bergerak sama sekali dari pundak Naruto sambil menatap badan jalan.

"Hmm... Baiklah. Akan ku tunggu kau tenang baru kita lanjutkan perjalanan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum senang, tak berniat memegang stank motornya dan menjalankannya. Ia hanya duduk diam diatas motornya, menunggu Hinata melepas pelukan Hangatnya.

Hening. Tak ada satupun suara yang mengganggu ketenangan mereka, bahkan burung pun tak berani berkicau. Hanya angin yang berhembus lembut membelai tubuh mereka, mengusir perasaan khawatir yang sempat menghantui mereka. Memberikan sensasi sejuk menaungi hati kedua insan yang sedang bertamu dalam dunia hayalan yang indah. Menyuguhkan nyanyian indah yang menenangkan hati.

Watashi wa anata o hoji suru koto ga dekimasu

Shiranai subete no kanji o kaihe

Anata mo karedatta ni mo kakawarazu,

Watashi ni anata no tsubasa o kasu

Node, watashi wa anata ni shitagau koto o tobu koto ga dekiru

Ichi-nichi no utsukushi-sa wots o jite,

Watashi wa kono komochi o tamotsu koto ga dekimasu

Anata ga oto shinai baai demo...

"Hmm... Terima kasih Naruto-san..." kata Hinata yang sudah tenang sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Hah?, sudah sadar toh. Padahal aku masih ingin lama-lama...hehe" kekeh Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang menatap Hinata sedang melihat ketempat lain menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang yah sekarang..." kata Naruto lagi kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya kedepan sam menstarter motornya. Namun belum sempat ia menjalankan motornya, Hinata menjitaknya dari belakang.

"Ittai... sakit Hinata kenapa sih?" rengek Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Lain kali lebih hati-hati..." kata Hinata yang pura-pura melihat kearah lain karna takut Naruto melihat senyum yang terlukis diwajah putih bersihnya.

"Umm... baiklah" naruto menyeringai. Ia menstrater motornya lagi kemudian langsung menancap gas sehingga membuat Hinata kaget

"NARUTO!"

"Hehehe"

Aishiteru

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di pintu pagar sebuah rumah besar bercat putih. Pekarangan rumah itu sangat luas, ada sebuah kolam air mancur yang membagi jalan setapak kecil menuju empat buah pilar besar yang menyangga teras rumah itu. Berbagai macam bunga ditanam sepanjang setapak kecil itu. Pohon cemara ditanam menghiasi tembok-tembok pagar. Pokoknya terlihat elegan dan indah.

"Te-terima Ka-kasih Naruto-san. Ma-mampir du-dulu sebentar" tawar Hinata yang telah turun dari motor dan berdiri didepan pagar rumah dengan malu-malu.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, tidak usah. Aku mau pulang cepat soalnya ada urusan sediki" tolak Naruto yang masih duduk diatas motornya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Neji keluar dari rumah dan berniat menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Hinata aku pergi dulu ya. Eh, nanti kapan-kapan aku antar kamu pulang lagi yah, daaa..." kata Naruto terburu-buru kemudian melajukan motornya karna takut pada Neji. Hinata cengok.

"Kenapa sih. Buru-buru sekali.." gumam Hinata pelan sambil menatap arah Naruto pergi.

"Si kumis kucing itu kenapa?, kelihatannya gugup sekali melihat'ku" tanya Neji yang sudah sampai di belakang Hinata.

"Eh? Aniki.." kaget Hinata sama kehadiran Neji yang menurutnya tiba-tiba.

"Hmm..." tanggap Neji, tidak melihat Hinata tapi malah melihat arah Naruto pergi.

"Hm, Aniki ke-kenal Na-Naruto-san juga?"

"Anak paling hiperaktif disekolah, sekaligus si pembuat onar" jelas Neji yang melihat Hinata yang tengah memegang gagang pagar.

"Eh, Tapi Aniki tidak marahkan aku tidak pulang sama-sama dengan Aniki?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hmmm, ayo masuk" kata Neji tersenyum tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata, kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Fiuuu" Hinata lega melihat ekspresi Neji.

"Tunggu Aniki.."

TBC

Huffff... Ahkirnya selese juga nih fic.

Betul-betul habis-habisan dicapter ini. Maksa ide sampe batas kemampuan sendiri, dasar, sampe tidak tahu ceritanya nyelonong kemana.

Author udah ngebenirin semua yang salah dichapter kemarin, yah meski kedengarannya memaksa sih.

Tapi ada satu yang masih bergejolak dibenak ku, embel San udah benar belum ya? sebutan untuk Ibu, ayah apa yah?

Kalau ada yang tau tolong beri jawabannya lewat review.

Sekali lagi author minta maaf kalo ceritanya tidak memuaskan. Sekali lagi tolong beri kan Komentar agar author dapat meng'koreksi nya.

Sebagai kata terahkir...

REVIEW PLEASE.,


	3. Chapter 3

Share

.

.

.

Hay Mina-san...

Chapter 3 update nih. Sebelumnya, otha mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat para readers yang udah me'reviews fict gaje ini. Maaf kalo updatenya telat.

Hmm, lagi malas ngebacot ni. Langsung aja, Monggo...

**DISCLAIMER:**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating :**

K+ T

**Pairing :**

Naruto x Hinata

**Genre : **

Romance/Humor

**Warning :**

AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran

**AISHITERU**

Chap. 3

"Aku pulang!" teriak Naruto setelah memarkir motornya dipekarangan rumah dan langsung berlari mendorbak pintu rumahnya tanpa perasaan. BRAKKKK

"NARUTO!, sudah berapa kali ibu bilang, jangan mendorbak pintu. Biaya perbaikannya mahal tahu!" teriak seeorang wanita cantik berambut merah dari arah dapur.

Naruto melepas sepatunya didepan rumah kemudian masuk kedalam rumah menuju arah dapur. Tasnya ia lempar diatas sebuah sofa biru tua, yang berada diruang tamu. Naruto bergegas kedapur. Dilihatnya ibunya sedang mencuri piring-piring yang sudah selesai digunakan.

"Kaa-san, kali ini lauknya apa?" tanya Naruto seraya duduk manis didepan meja makan.

Sore ini, Naruto sedang jalan-jalan ke taman bersama anjing kesayangannya. Bulunya coklat panjang dan halus.

"Kyubi, kita ke bawah pohon itu saja yah!" kata Naruto pada anjingnya, Kyubi, saat melihat sebuah pohon rindang ditaman. Kyubi menggonggong pelan menyetujui usul majikan manisnya itu. Mereka pun berjalan pelan menuju pohon itu.

"Hm, Kyubi. Kau mau dengar curhat ku tidak?" tanya Naruto pada Kyubi saat mereka sudah merebahkan diri dibawah pohon rindang itu. Naruto merasa bodoh bertanya pada seekor anjing. Tapi biarlah, sekalian meluapkan perasaan yang membendung dalam hati, kata Naruto dalam hati.

"GUKK" jawab Kyubi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya ketanah. Sepertinya dia suka mendengar curhat Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kamu memang anjing yang manis" kata Naruto menatap Kyubi sambil tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus-ngelus pelan kepala kyubi. "GUKK" Kyubi merasa senang dielus-elus seperti itu.

"Hmm, jadi begini. Aku sedang jatuh hati pada seorang gadis disekolah. Tapi sepertinya, dia hanya menganggap biasa saja, seorang teman. Aku sangat suka padanya, apa kamu punya usul, bagaimana cara menarik perhatiannya?" tanya Naruto pada Kyubi yang sedang tidur dipangkuannya.

"GUKK" Kyubi menjawab singkat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya (-_-( )'.

Naruto melirik anjing coklatnya sinis, sebuah keringat besar bertengger dijidatnya, illfell menghinggapi hatinya.

'Huh, dasar bodoh!. Masa Curhat sama anjing. Mending dijawab, lah ini jawab GUKK terus. Makin kelihatan bodoh aja gue!. Hah' kata Naruto dalam hati. Memang, tampak bodoh bicara sama anjing. Untung saja, keadaan taman itu sedang sepi, jadi tidak orang yang melihat kebodohannya itu.

"hihiihi"

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut mendengar kikikan seseorang.

"Hihihihi"

Naruto sudah mulai merinding mendengar suara kikikan yang kedua. Dalam pikirannya sudah penuh dengan hal-hal yang berbau horor.

"Hihihhi"

Suara itu berasal dari balik pohon. Naruto mulai keringat dingin. Ia melihat Kyubi yang masih tidur dengan santainya.

"Hihihihi"

Terdengar lagi. Naruto ingin berlari meninggalkan taman itu dan berteriak keras menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia memberanikan diri melihat apa yang dibalik pohon itu.

"Ah, WAJAH NENEK LOE KERIPUT!" latah Naruto terkejut melihat apa yang ada dibalik pohon itu. Saking terkejutnya, tubuhnya jatuh terhempas kebelakang. Kyubi? Masih tidur dengan lelapnya.

"HAHAHAAHA!" tawa sosok itu keras melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Ka-kau!" kata Naruto dengan terbata-bata. Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk sosok itu.

"Hehe. Hay Naruto-Senpai. Senang bisa bertemu!" kata Sosok itu sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih.

"Hah. Ino. Ka-kau mengagetkan ku saja" kata Naruto pada sosok yang ternyata Ino, teman sekelas Hinata sambil membuang nafas lega. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh dan kembali tempatnya duduk tadi. Ino mengikutinya dari belakang.

"hehe, Gomen Naruto-senpai" kata Ino sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Naruto sambil membersihkan bajunya yang kotor kemudian kembali merebahkan diri.

"Hah. Cuman sedang jalan-jalan. Aku malas dirumah terus" Ino ikut merebahkan diri disamping Naruto.

"Hmm, dimana ya?" tidak menghiraukan perkataan Ino, Naruto sibuk celingukan mencari sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Kyubi. Anjing'ku. Tadi disini, tapi sekarang tidak tahu kemana"

"Anjing coklat berbulu panjang?, tuh lagi sama anjing'ku tuh, si Bella" kata Ino sambil menunjuk dua ekor anjing yang saling menjilati moncong satu sama lain.

Naruto melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan Ino. Ia terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia pergi ketempat Kyubi dan Bella kemudian menggendong Kyubi kembali ketempat ia merebahkan diri.

"Bodoh!. Jangan lakukan itu. Kamu belum cukup umur tahu" tegur Naruto pada anjing kesayangannya. Si anjing malah memberontak ingin kembali ketempat sang pujaan hati. Naruto dengan susah payah menahan anjingnya supaya tidak berbuat hal maksiat dengan anjing Ino. Naruto dan Kyubi bergulat, bergelinding ditanah seperti sepasang kekasih. Sedangkan Ino hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Haha... Kamu benar-benar lucu Naruto-Senpai" Ino tertawa sambil menahan perutnya yang sakit.

"Ah... Ino... Maaf, sampai lupa kalau kamu ada disini" Naruto cepat-cepat melepaskan anjingnya dan berdiri membersihkan pakaiannya. Kyubi yang terlepas, langsung berlari kearah anjing Ino, si Bella.

"Eh, Kyubi udah kembali ke tempat Bella lagi tuh" Ino menunjuk dua anjing yang sedang bermesraan itu.

"Huh. Sudah lah, nanti kalau ada apa-apa dia yang tanggung jawab" kata Naruto sambil merebahkan kembali dirinya dibawah pohon.

"Oh, hehe Dasar. Eh, ngemeng-ngemeng, siapa sih wanita yang disukai Naruto-senpai disekolah?" goda Ino sambil menyipitkan matanya. Ia menyikut-nyikut lengan Naruto yang tepat disampingnya.

"Eh?, Kamu-mu de-dengar ya?" Naruto mulai keringat dingin mendengar apa yang ditanya Ino barusan.

"Kalau tidak dengar, buat apa sih aku ketawa tadi? Haha" Ino mendorong sedikit bahu Naruto karna tidak tahan melihat kebodohan senpai-nya itu.

"..." Naruto tidak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya pasrah mendengar tawa Ino yang menyakitkan telingga itu.

"Hayo! Siapa? Hinata ya?" goda Ino lagi. Kali ini ia menatap Naruto dengan menyelidik.

"Eh?" Naruto sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia bingung, apa gadis didepannya ini punya indera keenam?. Ino terus memojokkan Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Mau tak mau Naruto harus menjawab.

"Ka-Kamu tau darimana?, jangan-jangan kamu bisa baca pikiranku ya?"

"Huh, Ngaco. Aku sudah tahu saat Naruto senpai menjemput Hinata tadi siang" terang Ino sambil kembali merebahkan diri dibawah pohon setelah lepas dari rasa penasarannya.

"Oww" Naruto hanya ber'oh ria sambil kembali tempatnya semula.

"Mau tahu caranya untuk menarik perhatian Hinata?" tawar Ino. Sepertinya ia mendengar semua percakapan bodoh antara Naruto dan Kyubi.

"Hah?... Kamu tahu?, cepat beritahu aku, ayo!" Naruto langsung bersemangat kembali saat mendengar tawaran Ino tadi.

"Huh. Bisa tenang sedikit tidak. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan beritahu"

"Ah, iya, Gomen. Apa caranya Ino?"

"Tidak ada"

"Apa?, tidak ada? Maksudmu?"

"Iya. Tidak ada"

"Hah?"

"Tidak ada... Budek!"

"Kalau begitu, buat apa kau berkata seperti tadi?" kata Naruto kesal sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Huh, Dasar. Sudah kelas 3 SMA, tapi tindakannya seperti anak TK. Maksud ku, untuk menarik perhatian Hinata, tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal aneh" kata Ino mencoba menjelaskan.

"Hah?, Maksudmu? Aku makin tidak mengerti?. Jadi aku hanya perlu diam dan menunggu Hinata menyatakan cinta, gitu?"

"Ya melorot!"

"Apanya?"

"Otak Loe"

"Hah?"

"Kami-Sama. Napa Gue harus menawarkan diri menolong anak ini?, Nih mulut memang nggak bisa dijaga!"

"Loe bicara ama siapa sih?"

"Ama Pohon!"

"Ow!"

"Ya... Kami-sama... tolong cabut nyawa'ku sekarang!"

"Hush... Ino. Tidak baik bicara begitu. Entar kejadian lo"

"Hah" Ino menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia sudah lelah berhadapan dengan Naruto yang IQ-nya dongkol.

"Jadi begini Naruto senpai. Maksud'ku, kamu harus memberi perhatian lebih pada Hinata. Misalnya, kamu ngajak Hinata ke kantin berduaan, selalu ada disisinya dan menemaninya disaat apapun. Lagipula aku lihat, sepertinya Hinata juga suka tuh, sama Naruto-Senpai" jelas Ino.

"Hah? Yang bener?" Naruto tersentak senang. Ia masih belum percaya kalau Hinata juga menyukainya.

"Iya Percaya deh. Aku ini tahu, gelagat orang yang sedang jatuh cinta" terang Ino bangga.

"Hah. Terima kasih Ino. Kamu memang teman yang baik" kata Naruto dengan wajah yang berseri-seri sambil mencubit gemas pipi Ino.

"aduh-duh-duh, Lepasin, sakit tahu..." kata Ino sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto yang masih bertengger di pipinya.

"ha, Iya.. Gomen"

"Hmm, Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu. Sudah mau gelap nih" Ino bangkit dari dan bergegas untuk pergi.

"Hah. Iya Ino. Terima kasih ya. Ha? Mana Kyubi?" Naruto celingukan mencari Kyubi yang sudah tak berada ditempatnya tadi.

"Itu Naruto-senpai" Ino menunjuk dua ekor anjing yang sedang tidur bersamaan dibawah sebuah pohon kecil.

"AAAA. TIDAKKKKK. WOYYYY! KYUBI, HENTIKAN ITU. BIAYA RESEPSI PERNIKAHAN MAHAL TAHU!" Naruto berlari ketempat Kyubi dan mengendongnya paksa.

"Dasar" Kata Naruto sambil menjitak kepala anjingnya. Si anjing hanya meringis pelan karena kesakitan.

"Ino! Aku pergi ya. Sampai jumpa!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum ahkirnya pulang dengan mengendong anjingnya.

"GUKKK!" yang itu gongongan Kyubi buat si Bella.

"Huh Dasar. Jadi orang kok polos banget" kata Ino sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bella. Ayo pulang!"

"GUKKK"

**AISHITERU **

**Chapter 3.**

**NARUTO POV**

"Kaa-san. Aku berangkat dulu!"

"Iya. Hati-hati dijalan ya!"

"Iya!"

Setelah berpamitan pada Kaa-San, aku keluar dari pagar depan bersiap melaju kesekolah kesayang-ku, KHS. Aku mengangkat kaki kiriku tinggi-tinggi dan menjatuhkan pantatku di jok motorku. CLEBB, CLICK, kunci telah dipasang dan aku siap melaju dengan motorku. Tinggal menstarternya aja. Ku angkat kaki kananku dan bersiap menendang 'kick starter'.

...

Lho? Kok nggak ada bunyi? Lho motorku? AKHHH! MOTOR KU HILANG!

Hehe, becanda. Aku sudah sampai didepan Sekolahku nih. Kalian sih, pake acara membaca hal-hal tidak penting diatas.

Hari ini, aku tidak membawa motor'ku kesekolah. Karna Jujur saja, aku sangat malas mengendarai motor. Lagipula, jarak sekolah dari rumahku tidak terlalu jauh, Cuma 2 KM. Ya, meskipun kemarin gara-motor itu juga, Hinata bisa memelukku. Hah, masih kerasa hangatnya pelukan Hinata

Aku memasuki kawasan sekolah yang dibatasi dengan pagar putih tinggi yang berdiri mengelilingi sekolah.

Tampaknya, aku belum terlambat, karena masih banyak anak-anak yang berkeliaran di luar kelas. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasku yang berada dilantai dua dengan senyuman andalanku. Dalam otakku, masih terpikirkan perkataan Ino kemarin, apa benar yang dikatakannya kemarin?, dan lagi masalah Sasuke yang ingin pindah sekolah karena Orochimaru-sensei. Aku mengangkat kaki kananku menginjak anak tangga dan bersiap menaiki tangga itu. Tapi langkahku terhenti. Aku masih belum bisa tenang sebelum masalah Sasuke selesai.

Aku tidak jadi naik ke lantai dua. Ku rebahkan pantatku disalah anak tangga itu. Kedua tangan menyangga daguku yang sengaja kuletakkan diatas telapak tanganku. Otakku mulai bekerja, mencari cara agar Orochimaru sensei berhenti mengejar Sasuke yang sudah kuanggap seperti saudara ku sendiri. Aku duduk termenung sendiri ditempat itu. DUKK, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Naruto-senpai" suara wanita. Ku dongkakan wajahku dan menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pink sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura?" ku angkat sebelah alisku, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan heran. Tanpa menghiraukan ekspresiku yang seperti itu, ia ikut duduk disampingku dan mulai melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Naruto-Senpai sedang apa disini? Tidak masuk kelas?" 2 pertanyaan sekaligus dilontarkan oleh gadis cantik disamping ku ini. Aku menatapnya heran. Untuk apa dia menanyakan itu, sementara dia juga berada disini, tidak memasuki kelas.

"Kamu sendiri?" tanya ku dengan sedikit senyuman agar tidak menyinggung perasaannya.

"Hmm, aku dari kelasnya Naruto-senpai. Sedang melihat seseorang. Naruto-senpai sendiri? Kayaknya banyak masalah?" 4 pertanyaan sudah dilontarkannya tanpa melepaskan senyuman dari wajahnya itu. Aku jadi heran, siapa sih yang dilihatnya dikelasku? Ah pasti Sasuke. Ah sudah ah, toh bukan urusanku.

"Kelihatan ya?. Memang ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan, tapi aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Beritahu saja. Akan ku bantu semampku. Tentang apa?" 5 sudah lima. Lima pertanyaan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terlihat mengatur cara duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Sepertinya supaya dapat mendengar dengan lebih baik.

"Bukan apa, tapi siapa" kataku sambil kembali meletakan daguku diatas kedua telapak tanganku.

"Eh?" gadis itu tampak bingung dengan apa yang kukatakan. Dan tadi adalah pertanyaan ke 6 yang ia lontarkan. Meski pendek. Ahkkk, kenapa sih aku menghitung jumlah pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan terus?.

"Sasuke... Ia ingin pindah dari sekolah ini" tutup telinga ahhhhh.

1...!

2..!

3!

"APAAAAAA!" tuhkan. Aku tahu kalau dia menyukai Sasuke. Ia berteriak membuka mulutnya sehingga hampir selebar jidatnya itu. Sekarang ia kelihatan lebih syok dari aku sendiri saat kemarin Sasuke mengatakannya.

"Hush, gak bisa pelan sedikit teriaknya" kataku sambil melepas kedua telunjukku dari telinga.

"Ah, Gomen Naruto-Senpai" katanya sambil tersipu malu. Malu? Aha, aku goda saja dia.

" Kenapa sih ekspresinya kayak begitu? Jangan-jangan kamu suka lagi sama Sasuke" aku bertanya sambil menyipitkan kedua mataku, kudekatkan wajahku didepan wajahnya agar dia semakin gugup.

"Iya. Tapi apa masalah Sasuke-Kun hingga ia ingin pindah sekolah?"Ah~~~ jujur sekali sih nih bocah pinky.

**End of Naruto POV**

"Iya. Tapi apa masalah Sasuke-Kun hingga ia ingin pindah sekolah?" tanya Sakura sambil mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh Naruto yang sweetdrop dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya karena gagal menggoda Sakura.

"..."

"Naruto-Senpai!" teriak Sakura agak keras sehingga menyadarkan Naruto dari ritual Sweetdropnya.

"A...I-iya. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah sadar.

"tanya lagi. Mengapa Sasuke-kun ingin pindah sekolah?" rengek Sakura sambil mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh Naruto sekali lagi.

"Oh iya. Begini!" Naruto mulai menjelaskan kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke Kemarin.

...

"Hah? Jadi gara-gara Orochimaru sensei?" tanya Sakura seakan belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Iya. Maka dari itu, aku sedang mencari cara agar Orochimaru sensei tidak mengejar Sasuke lagi" kata Naruto sambil kembali mendongkak dakunya.

"Hmm. Orochimaru sensei ya?. Tenang, aku tahu kelemahannya" kata Sakura seraya membangkitkan kembali semangat Naruto.

"Hah? Yang benar? Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat 45.

"hehe... sini aku bisikin"

Pst psst pssst pssst.

"Sudah ngertikan?"

"Iya"

"kalau begitu, istirahat kita lakukan rencana itu" kata Sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Iya. Terima kasih ya Sakura"

"Iya. Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku kelas dulu" kata Sakura kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"nggak Nyangka. Kelas 11 itu pintar-pintar" gumam Naruto seraya berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya.

**AISHITERU**

**Chapter 3**

**%love%love%love%love%**

**TENG TENG TENG!**

Bel istirahat telah dibunyikan. Anak-anak dalam kelas telah berlari keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka. Tapi tidak untuk duo Dobe-Teme ini. Mereka masih terus mengadakan rapat paripurna yang dihadiri oleh dua anak lainnya terlibat dalam masalah itu, Naruto dan Sasuke. Hehe... Bingung? Sama Author juga bingung.

"Jadi sudah mengertikan Teme?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Hn" angguk kecil dari temannya itu, dianggap sebagai jawaban 'iya' bagi Naruto. Ia bangkit dari bangkunya dan seraya membereskan buku-bukunya.

"kau tunggu aku ditempat yang sudah diatur tadi. Aku akan pergi menjemput seseorang" itu kata terahkir Naruto sebelum ahkirnya berjalan keluar kelas meniggalkan sasuke.

**11 IPA 1**

"Sakura kau tidak ikut kekantin?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang masih duduk dimejanya. Hinata sedang berdiri menunggu kedua anak itu didepan papan tulis.

"Tidak. Kalian pergi saja. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang" kata Sakura sambil memasukkan bukunya dalam tas pinknya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku dan Hinata pergi dulu ya" kata Ino. Ia mengandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan keluar.

"Halo Ino!. Hinata-Chan!. Mau ke kantin ya" Naruto muncul dari balik pintu dan mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"AHHH!" teriak Ino dan Hinata sambil meloncat satu langkah ke belakang.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto dengan muka inocent super blo'onnya.

"KAU MENGAGETKAN KAMI TAHU!" teriak Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

"OooW" Naruto hanya beroh ria

DUKKK! Ino mendorong punggung Hinata kedepan Naruto.

"A-apaan sih ino?" tanya Hinata pada Ino yang sedang senyam-senyum sendiri. Mukanya sudah memerah riah.

"Naruto. Ingatkan kemarin" tanya Ino pada Naruto.

"Ingat sih. Tapi aku datang kesini bukan untuk itu. Sakura ayo" kata Naruto sambil melirik Sakura yang masih duduk dimejanya.

"Ah. Iya" jawab Sakura.

"Hinata-Chan!. Lain kali kita ke kantin bareng yach! Aku pergi dulu" Naruto berbalik dan keluar dari kelas itu. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" lirih Hinata saat melihat Naruto pergi dengan Sakura.

"Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Paling mereka berdua punya urusan yang penting" kata Ino menenangkan Hinata.

"Eh?, a-apaan sih ino? A-aku tidak me-mengerti?"

"Ah. Sudah. Ayo!"

"Jadi, Bagaimana?, apa Sasuke-Kun setuju?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang sedang berjalan didepannya. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan dilorong lantai satu.

"Iya. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu kita dibelakang sekolah. Tinggal memancing Orochimaru-sensei dan kita jalankan rencana itu" kata Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Sakura dan memamerkan senyumnya.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau dia setuju. Ku kira dia takkan setuju" kata Sakura. Kedua tangannya ia satukan dibelakangnya dan berjalan dengan riang mengikuti Naruto.

**Ruang Guru!.**

"Sudah sampai nih" kata Naruto saat sudah berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan. Diatas pintu ruangan itu, ada papan yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Guru'.

"Hmm. Jadi siapa yang masuk nih?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita berdua masuk"

"Ah, baiklah"

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya, masuk!" terdengar suara wanita yang agak tinggi namun terkesan lembut dari dalam ruang guru.

CLEK. Pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah dua anak berseragam.

"Oh, Uzumaki, Haruno. Ada perlu apa?" tanya seorang guru berambut hitam sebahu yang sedang duduk dimejanya.

"Hmm, a-anu Shizune-sensei. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Orochimaru-sensei" kata Naruto seraya menjelaskan maksud mereka berdua datang ketempat itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Orochimaru-sensei ya. Tuh ada dimejanya" tunjuk guru yang bernama Shizune itu pada seorang pria berambut panjang yang sedang memakan cemilannya.

"Ah iya. Terima kasih sensei" kata Naruto kemudian berlalu meninggalkan guru itu. Sakura mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Permisi Sensei" kata Naruto saat sampai didepan guru berambut panjang itu.

"oh kqmu Uzumaki. Ada apa?" kata Guru itu sambil menghentikan acara makan cemilannya itu.

"A-anu. Maaf kalau menganggu"

"Ya"

"begini sensei. Hmm, Sasuke... ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada sensei. Tapi... ini sangat rahasia. Makanya dia menyuruh kami datang memberitahu sensei. Sekarang sedang menunggu sensei dibelakang sekolah" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hah?, benarkah?" tanya guru itu sambil bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Iya sensei" timpal Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Hah baiklah. SASUKE-KUN... AKYUU DATANG!" guru itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang bersweetdroopria.

"Apa dia selalu begitu kalau mendengar nama Sasuke?" tanya Sakura illfeel melihat kelakuan orang yang disebut guru itu.

"Sudahlah. Babak Utamanya akan dimulai" Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan seringaiannya.

**Belakang Sekolah**

Terlihat seorang siswa dengan gaya rambut mencuat keatas melawan grafitasi, sedang duduk melongo diatas sebuah box kayu yang sudah tak terpakai.

"lama sekali sih, si Dobe itu" gumam siswa itu. Sepertinya di kelihatan kesal karena harus beridam diri di tempat itu sendirian saja.

"SASUKE-KUN. AKU DATANG!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan lebay seseorang.

DEG. Siswa itu berdigik ngeri saat mendengar teriakan lebay itu. Di sudah hampir berlari meninggalkan tempat itu kalau saja dia tidak ingat akan rencana temannya itu.

Ia tetap duduk ditempatnya seolah tak menghirau mahluk gak jelas yang akan menemuinya. Seorang lelaki tua berambut panjang, berlari dengan gaya lebaynya menuju siswa yang sedang duduk diatas box kayu tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun. Apakah kau ingin berbicara denganku?" tanya lelaki tua itu saat sampai didepan siswa itu. Ia bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang dijanjikan mainan model terbaru.

"Iya" 'HOEEEKK. Kalau tak ingat rencana Naruto, aku lari tungang langang melihat monster ini' batin Sasuke meringis.

Lelaki itu bergerak maju dan duduk disampin siswa itu. "Kalau begitu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Orochimaru. Tangannya mengenggam tangan Sasuke erat-erat.

'Naruto!. Lama sekali sih!. Gue udah nonjok muka nih orang!' batin Sasuke.

"E-emm. Be-begini..." Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ya iyalah. Naruto hanya menyuruhnya menunggu Orochimaru. Kalau harus berbincang-bincang dengannya, lebih baik Sasuke menceburkan diri disumur. Itu kata hati Sasuke.

"Apa sih, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Orochimaru lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya didepan wajah Sasuke, sehingga membuat anak yang bergaya rambut mencuat ke atas itu, harus menahan nafsu untuk menonjok monyong Orochimaru.

'Argghhhhh KAMI SAMA!... Naruto... kalau lu berani ngerjain gue, bakal gue jadiin bolu goreng lu' Sasuke sudah tidak tahan. Batinnya sudah menyumpah serapah'kan Naruto.

"A-aa-anu..." Sasuke sudah berkeringat dingin. Orochimaru makin merapatkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke sudah memanas. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena menahanan amarahnya yang sudah penuh sesak dalam hatinya. Sudah cukup. Sasuke tidak tahan lagi, tangan sudah gemetar. Ia kepalkan tangan kanan, perlahan ia angkat tangannya, bersiap menonjok muka si muka mesum itu, dan…..

"Orochi-Kun!" terdengar suara seseorang sedang berteriak marah.

'Ka-kabuto" gumam Orochimar pelan. Matanya terbelalak melihat seorang lelaki berambut putih sedang berdiri didepannya dengan aura hitam mengelilingi orang itu.

"Beraninya kamu…." Kata orang yang bernama Kabuto itu geram. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bersiap menghampiri Orochimaru. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia melirik kebelakang pria itu. Terlihat dua orang bocah sedang nyengir menunjukkan gigi mereka kepadanya. Seutas simpul tipis terbentuk diwajah Sasuke. Ahkirnya ia tahu kalau itu adalah rencana yang dikatakan bocah duren tadi.

"Oh… jadi kamu sudah berani ya main dibelakang ku, ha?" Tanya Kabuto dengan meninggikan suaranya. Nafasnya naik turun tak beraturan.

"nggg…. I-itu… a-anu Kabuto sa-sayang…" kata Orochimaru terbata-bata. Ia kelihatan gugup dihadapan Kabuto.

"APA!" gertak Kabut0.

"I-itu…."

"Halah….." BUAKHHHH. Sebuah bogem gosong mendarat di hidung Orochimaru. Alhasil membuat Orochimaru terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat duduknya dan mendarat ditanah denga hidung yang mengeluarkan langsung pingsan seketika. Sedang Sasuke sudah menghindar beberapa langkah sebelum mendapat amukan dari kedua pasangan yang sedang salah paham itu. Ah bukan, memang itu kok kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke melirik kedua bocah yang dari tidak belum menghapus cengiran dari wajah mereka itu. Tak sadarkan diri, sebuah senyuman manis terbentuk diwajah Sasuke yang notabene-nya sangat susah tersenyum.

Kabuto melangkah menuju tempat Orochimaru pingsan. Tanpa berperikemanusiaan, ia menyeret Orochimaru menjauhi tempat itu.

Sasuke yang melihat Kabuto dan Orochimaru sudah menjauhi tempat itu, langsung berlari memeluk salah satu dari kedua bocah itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Ahh. Dobe, terima kasih banyak, kamu telah menyelamatkan masa depan'ku' kata Sasuke dengan lebaynya dibahu lebar bocah berambut duren, Naruto.

"Woy.. Teme, lepasin! Gue sesak napas tahu!" kata Naruto sambil medorong sekuat tenaga tubuh Sasuke agar melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhnya. Dan itu memang berhasil.

"Wah Dobe. Ternyata rencana kamu sukses besar!" kata sasuke dengan senyum sumringah.

"Itu bukan rencana ku. Tapi Sakura" Naruto menunjuk seorang gadis cantik berambut pink soft yang masih menunjukkan senyumannya.

Sasuke melirik gadis bernama Sakura itu, dengan perasaan senangnya, ingin sekali dia berlari dan memeluk tubuh Sakura. Tapi itu ditahannya. Masa ia, seorang pangeran sekolah yang cool, harus melakukan itu. Kecuali kalau Sakura yang melakukan itu, ia akan dengan senang hati membuka dada bidangnya sebagai tempat Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Eh. Sa-Sakura ya… te-terima kasih sudah menolongku.." kata Sasuke malu-malu sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Iya. Sama-sama Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memamerkan senyuman manisnya lagi setelah dihentikan sejenak karena giginya yang sudah kering.

'Kun?. Tadi dia pake embel kun?' batin Sasuke kebingungan.

"hmm, tinggal berapa menit bel masuk dibunyikan?" Tanya Naruto pada kedua anak yang didepannya itu.

"10 menit. Emang kenapa Naruto senpai?" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh, sudah ya aku pergi dulu. Ada yang harus kulakukan" Kata Naruto, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura, ia bersiap meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"woy Dobe. Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Doa Lu diatap sekolah sudah dikabulkan. Sakura juga suka sama lu. Ya udah gue pergi, dan jangan Tanya lagi! Deeee" kata Naruto yang udah banting stir 180 derajat dari pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih kebingungan.

"Eh?" kata Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Mereka kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan.

"Sa-Sasuke kun. Apa benar… yang dikatakan Naruto senpai barusan?" Tanya Sakura. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aa-apa? Ng i-itu…..hmm" Sasuke tidak bias menjawab. Malu bercampur senang. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura juga menyukainya. Mukanya lebih memerah dari wajah Sakura, seperti seluruh darahnya naik merembes dalam kulitnya.

"Hmm.. tidak benar ya. Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura. Ia pura-pura memasang wajah kecewa dan berbalik bersiap meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke juga menyukainya, tapi ia tidak bisa memaksannya untuk menjawab 'ya'. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, berharap Sasuke menahannya. Dan yap itu berhasil.

"Sakura-….. Chan. Aku memang menyukaimu" kata Sasuke malu-malu. Ia menatap tanah tempatnya berpijak sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Hah betulkan itu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura masih belum percaya. Ia ingin mendengarkan sekali dengan jelas kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke tadi.

"I-Iya" kata Sasuke pelan.

"KYAAAA…SASUKE KUN!"

"Eh.. pelan-pelan aku nggak bias napas!"

**Kantin**

Dua orang siswi sedang duduk bersamaan disebuah meja sambil melahap mie ayam pesanan mereka dengan tenang. Tapi, tiba-tiba dating seorang anak laki-laki dating membuyarkan ketenangana mereka.

"Hai Ino-chan, Hinata-Chan" sapa anak laki-laki itu dengan suara cemprengnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-Kun?" guman Hinata pelan, kaget dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Hah. Naruto. Ada apa?" Tanya Ino dengan santai sambil melahap kembali pesanannya.

Naruto tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Ia mencolek-colek punggung Ino sambil memainkan kedua bola matanya. Bermaksud menyuruh Ino pindah dari tempatnya duduk. Dan itu berhasil, meski dengan berat hati, Ino beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pindah ke meja lainnya meninggalkan kedua anak itu.

"Hay Hinata-Chan. Sedang makan apa tuh?" Tanya Naruto sambil mulai merebahkan pantatnya diatas bangku kayu tepat disamping Hinata duduk.

"Eh…ngg mi-mie ayam, Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata malu-malu. Jantungnya berdeguk kencang saat orang yang disukainya duduk tepat disampingnya. Bukan hanya itu, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting goring saat ditiriskan.

"Mie ayam ya. Boleh makan sama-sama?" Tanya Naruto sambil memasang Puppy Eyes Justu murahannya.

"Eh?" Hinata menatapnya bingung. Makan bareng?, tidak terpikirkan olehnya kalau Naruto akan meminta hal itu.

"Boleh ya.. Please?" nih anak uratnya udah putus kali. Kali ini sampai berlutut memohon pada Hinata.

"ngg… I-iya Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata malu-malu. Tapi ia senang bias makan bersama dengan orang yang disukainya. Satu mangkok berdua lagi. Jangan ditanya lagi soal warna wajahnya!.

"Ah terima kasih Hinata-chan. Bang! Minta sendoknya satu" kata Naruto. Kini ia sudah duduk kembali disamping Hinata sambil menunggu sendoknya dating. Ino hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Naruto. Tapi tidak-apa, toh itu juga yang disarankan pada Naruto.

"Ah selamat makan Hinata-Chan" kata Naruto saat menerima sendoknya. Ia melahap mie itu tanpa perasaan.

"Eh.. Naruto-Kun. Tinggalkan aku sedikit dong!"

"Hehe… siap cepat dia yang kenyang"

"Hah. Kalau begitu aku tidak mau kalah"

Kedua orang itu saling berlomba mengadu kecepatan siapa yang lebih banyak menyuapkan mie ayam itu dalam mulut masing-masing. Sekali-kali, kepala mereka berdua saling bertabrakan? Karena arena lomba yang hanya berupa sebuah mangkuk kecil. Tapi itu tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka, mereka terus melahap mie itu tanpa ampun.

"Huh… kalau begitu kenapa tidak ditembak saja sekalian. Dasar Naruto" kata Ino pelan sambil melahap mie ayamnya lagi.

…

"Naruto Uzumaki, ya! Awas kau" TAKK. Kata seseorang yang sedang memantau Naruto dan Hinata dari kejauhan. Ia memukul tembok yang didepannya dengan amarah yang begitu meluap hingga tangannya mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah.

T B C

Ah… selesai juga Chapter 3. Gomen yach kalau telat, soalnya sempat kebingungan dengan jalan ceritanya.

Menurut reader chapter ini panjang nggak? Makin nggak karuan tidak? Makin gak jelas? Atau makin bagus? Atau mungkin karena pesona ku? Atau karena sapi saya yang hilang dua minggu lalu? Atau mungkin karena rumah saya kemalingan? Atau….HMMPPP HMMPP *dibekep pake karong bekas*

**Sakura**: Reader yang budiman, jangan dibaca teks yang diatas. Karena bisa membuat kepala anda mual dan perut anda pusing.

**Sasuke : **Hn

**Hinata : **tapi kalau sudah terlanjur baca, silahkan basuh muka anda dengan air cuci piring agar efeknya sedikir berkurang.

**Naruto : **Yap. Itulah anjuran dari dokter **Sa-Sa-Hi-Na. **sebelum kami berempat undur diri dari hadapan para Reader…..

PLEASE REVIEW!

Amin!


End file.
